Restoration
by Amelia.whispers
Summary: "I have always hated you, you stole everything away from me! My father is always comparing me to you! He never looks at me! I wish... I wish you would just disappear and never return!" The next day, our relationship changed slowly before I even knew it.
1. Distance

**Restoration **

Chapter 1: Distance

* * *

**Please read and review

* * *

**

Legend: italics: flashback

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V

January 6, 2011

Lunch time is busiest time of the day in the Academy of the Hidden Leaf mainly due to the fan girls blocking my way for the vending machines and mainly because I'm on my way towards the senior building to give Sakura her favorite vanilla yogurt and plum rice ball. It's rather difficult to get by everyday to make sure Sakura gets her meal since she's in the Senior building while I remain in the Sophomore building at the Academy. The most troublesome fact is that she's always surrounded by guys asking her out and asking her exhausting questions like what kind of guy she likes as well as teachers complimenting her on her good work as a model student. If I never met her due to our parents, I would never have any sort of connection to her now since it is impossible to even get near her in fact the population of her fan boys outnumbers my own group of admirers.

I try to have some kind of relationship with her because it is difficult to stay in touch, our friendship isn't as good as when we were younger. I suppose it's that we're growing up or maybe it's because of... me.

_"Sasuke darling, this is Sakura Haruno. The only child of the Haruno's. She is only 11 years old, but her skills as a medic are already decent. She might take over the Haruno hospitals one day." My mother introduced me to a girl who is taller than me by 3 or 4 inches with the most intense shade of natural pink hair. They say she's a genius child in the medical department as well as the well-known daughter of the greatest hospitals owned by the Haruno family in the Hidden Leaf Village. I recalled my father telling me that I could learn from her since I'll also be in the medical field as well as the fact that she'll be living within the Uchiha compound because her parents will be away to the Wind Country to help heal the wounded from a war that just ended. _

_My father said, "She's a genius, at the age of 9 she was able to stitch and immediately heal the leg of a wounded dear found wondering in the village." Somehow my frown grew even more when I saw him smile as he said that. _

_"Sasuke, I want you to follow her lead you'll be the one to inherit our great fortune as well as our second best hospitals within the village since your brother is dedicated to playing that damned piano of his. He is no longer going to be part of this family. He will be moving with your uncle Madara. That damned son of mine." My father's comment before he left not before he made a disapproving look. It's my job to uphold the family title and the way to do that was to be as smart as Sakura._

_"Hi! Which ones are Sasuke and Itachi?" She beamed happily with that wide smile of hers as she stood there next to my mother. Itachi bent down a little bit to pat her head. "I'm Itachi, I'm only a year older than you, but you are a very talented and bright young girl. I just want to commend you on that." My brother smiled gently at her. Even my brother praised her and never does he ever look at me like that. _

_"So you must be Sasuke then!" She hugged me like a stuffed animal just because I was shorter then her. I felt like a child in comparison to her. "You're so cute!" And she treated my like a child just because she's 2 years older than me. _

_On the next day after her arrival our parents were having some catching up as good friends and told Sakura and me to go to the park which Itachi brought us to though he ditched us as soon as we stepped into the sand of the playground. I swung Sakura a bit under the yellow sunlight. "Higher, higher! Hehe this is fun!"_

_The next thing I knew after that was I was on the ground with a bruise on my nose from swinging Sakura too high and unable to push the swing again. She went to a water fountain as I watched her from my location. She took a small white towel from the bag she was carrying and put it on my face. "Do you carry some kind of first aid kit in your bag?" I looked at her with question._

_"No, just a towel and bandages. Hey tell me, why do you want to be in the medical field? Because your brother isn't pursuing it and is going for music instead according to your mother." _

_I paused before I could answer her and let the water from the towel drip down my hand. "I don't really want to go in the medical field, I''m doing it because my father told me to. Yeah.. I guess." She scratched the back of her soft and shiny pink hair. _

_"Are you afraid of what your father might say? Or that he might reject you?" "yeah" It was funny, I never talked with anyone like this. The fact she was able to tell that I was afraid of my father or that I didn't want to be rejected by him, seeing as how he looks sour when talking about Itachi, made me go red colored a bit. I couldn't tell if it was my face was heating up or if it was the sunlight hitting my face. I couldn't really understand myself. _

_"You know the reason I want to become a medic is because my parents are happy when I improve on my skills and that being a good medic means that you can heal many people. You're protecting their lives a bit for the happiness of others who are afraid of losing them such as lovers or family members." _

_That made sense. In fact that was good reason why to be a medic: to help people. Even if I'm useless in everything else someone could still think I'm worth something if I am able to help and save lives. "You know, now that I think about what you said, I think I might be interested in being a medic." She smiled back and we both walked back home._

_But on the way home we were constantly surrounded by admirers of Sakura the prodigy. I couldn't help, but feel a little annoyed every so often. And finally we stood in front of my family mansion. _

_"You are... adored by many people, huh?" I wished to be adored, too, but never have I been revered as great as she was. _

_"Huh? Oh I suppose so... but I don't really understand why. I guess it's because I am young and am good at it. But I don't try hard at all. I don't care much for the praises I get, I just read some stuff from books to learn and practice them. It's not all that great. Anyone could do it." I felt that similar vexed feeling again and couldn't help but clench my fist and stare at the ground as she talked._

_"You must really by modest... to talk like that. People work really hard to just be good... but to you it must seem really easy. You treat it as if it were nothing!" I ran from her and into the house. But something else came over me at the time. I locked the doors to prevent her from coming in. She tried to open it then knock over and over again. _

_"Sasuke! Please, don't leave me out here!" I kept her out there in the sun while I watched from a window above where she couldn't see me. She remained out there with her knuckled red from knocking until she stepped further away from the door and started to sob. Her eyes started to get intensely red as tears started to run down her cheeks and kept dripping down towards her neck and some to the floor. She bawled "Let... me...in..." ~hic~ ~hic~ ~hic~ and sniffled a lot while she bent down to her knees to cover her whole head. _

_I finally went down to open the door and she ran to hug me while she continued to sob. I looked at her tall figure, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't do that again." She sobbed on the nape of my neck while I glared at the sun. _

_Though I said that, I still couldn't help the feeling of hating her more and more. That dislike increase when her parents had left 1 week after and my parents had continued to pay more attention to her than to me. _

"_Oh Sakura dear please help me some of my studies to help the animal department." _

"_Hmph! Your knowledge increases everyday, that's good keep it up." _

"_Sasuke watch her closely so you may catch up to her, though you might now beat her." _

_I recalled my mother and father talking to her more and more. I was barely even noticed by my own family. I was a standby and continued to witness the same things over and over again. I was so fed up that I completely forgot what she told me at the park and how warm it made me feel. _

_I met up with her in the hallways in our manor and lost my self-control. _

_"Sakura…the truth of it is, is that…. I have always hated you! You stole everything away from me! My father is always comparing me to you! He never looks at me! Or compliments me! I wish... I wish you would just disappear and never return!" Her eyes wide in shock and mouth parted pleased me a bit as she ran out of my sight to her room. _

_The next day, our relationship changed slowly before I even knew it. _

_My mother came up to me the next day, Sakura's birthday, and told me some depressing news. "Sasuke, I want you to… comfort Sakura…." _

"_Why?"_

_I saw my mother gulp with a worried and sad face. "You know her parents went to the Wind Country to heal others? Well… there was an… explosion… near her parents work area…they were caught in it and… and they're…." My mother burst into tears while she cuddled me._

_Her parents where gone and would never return. They… they were dead. My eyes were wide open and in the corner of my eyes I saw Sakura by the stairs with a look in her eyes and no tears. Her eyes were not red at all nor were they in shock. She already knew about it. _

_This happened after I told her that I hated her. I ran away from the spot and ignored my mother's voice calling out my name. _

In a way it was my own fault for letting our relationship go bad. It isn't as friendly as before. Though I do have to question if there is something more because we did get along and talk to each other even after her parent's death.

I try hard to get a little bit closer to her because we're growing up and her number of fans is growing insatiably large these days. She's going to graduate by this summer to go to a University and continue to be a medic or so I hope. Her personality did change so I can't tell if she's willing to be a medic. I get the feeling she lost interest in it since her parents death. Apparently before her parents left to the Wind Country they made a contract that states that the Uchiha will own the Haruno hospitals if anything were to happen to them while Sakura is still a child. So now, I would inherit it when I turn 21.

Ignoring my rambling thoughts, I can see Sakura did not run out of suitors as I can see that there were 5 guys hanging around her asking for her phone number. I'm kind of annoyed at that, but at the very least it seems less difficult to get her food today as I walk towards her outside of the senior building.

* * *

A.N: Please review . It's not really asking for much. I'm really hoping to get reviews so I would feel encouraged to continue and update. . It will very much make me happy. =D


	2. Sprout

**Restoration **

Chapter 2: Sprout

* * *

**Please read and review

* * *

**

Legend: italics: flashback

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V

"Hey! Who do you think you're getting near to, huh?"

"Pfft, what is he a freshman? He's got to be kidding if her thinks he's can get near our Sakura."

"Hmph, he thinks he's so great." 3 of the guys with plain face and brown hair remarked with distaste.

A vein popped in my annoyance of these guys in front of me. Then a guy with a tint of orange hair and a robust figure standing besides Suigetsu to the left of Sakura shove me to get me to leave. But I don't cower that easily.

"Guys, it's okay. It's Sasuke. He's here to bring me my favorites that you can only get in the sophomore building." She takes the food I hand to her and thanks me without so much as glancing at my face.

I look at her figure while she walks back to the senior building with her two non-braided low pig-tails held down by a small red rubber band as the black and white lace sailor uniform holds onto her body, showing her lady like curves. I have grown to be over protective of her as a father can since I am close enough to be family even though she still treats me like a little kid or brother so I can fairly say that I did get frustrated when I saw that orange haired senior touched her cheek while smirking at me.

"Heh, that senior is Juugo right?" Neji Hyuuga, the future inheritor the Hyuuga's rich fortune and number 3 in the school ranking, spoke behind me in his calm deep mature voice unfit for 16 year old, the same age as I am.

"He seems quite taken with her. He makes it look so easy to touch a girl. If I did that, she'd think I'm a total creeper and think weirdly of me." Sai Shin came afterwards, as with that smile plastered on his face. I wouldn't call these people friends, but they are people who I find a common ground with. It's easier to speak my mind to them.

"So, Juugo is it?" I walk towards the sophomore-building ready to head for class.

"Juugo, if memory serves me right his homeroom should be in the science lab with Mr. Orochimaru along with Suigetsu-" Sai smiled. I got the feeling that he's enjoying watching the scenes. "-in case you're curious." He finished as we went our separate ways towards our class.

After class, before the next class started I headed towards the science room without Sai or Neji hoping to find Juugo there since we have advisory class which is a class in our homeroom designed for letting the students know their current grades as well a way to let the teachers grumble about how badly they were doing in school. For students it was a lecture hall and sometimes a study hall when teachers are busy talking to a particular student.

In that room, the counters where used as tables set in duo pairs and in one of those desks close to the window I can see a black slim bag with graffiti writings 'Suigetsu' on one the corners of the bag.

Something caught my eye, I opened the part of the bag that bulged and in it was most likely Suigetsu's cellphone. I opened the folder of the white and blue cellphone to see that on the top of his contact list was Sakura's number. I stared with a dull and blank expression before I deleted her number from his contact list.

"Hmph!" And then I suddently got the feeling of someone behind me.

"I dooooo believe that you should not be touching belongings that are not your possession."

A grunt of disgust past my throat at the sight of the long raven-haired biology teacher, Mr. Orochimaru. "When did you get here?" I question him as I turn away from his locked stare.

"Oh I've been in this room all along Sa-su-ke." Saying my name slowly in a hush tone made my hair stand up on my arms. "Mmmm Sasuke, my darling student, you know what would happen if I gossip about your… actions?"

"What?" Deep down I'm sort of hoping her wasn't planning on blackmailing me.

"I'll tell." Damn. "You're a teacher. You shouldn't be doing this."

"And you shouldn't be deleting people's contacts. And I am not above twisting someone's arm." ~Sigh~

"Okay, what the hell do you want?" I tell him out of irritation.

"I want you to stay and help me here in the science lab for 2 weeks when classes are over. Just for some cleaning since we will be starting the dismemberment of animal species tomorrow." His smile is still disturbing as when I first met him last year.

"Alright." Sighing with displeasure.

"Aaah Sasuke, before you leave I want to ask: why did you erase Sakura's, our best student's, phone number from young and cute Suigetsu's phone?"

"… I don't… know. "

"I… seeee…you've no shame whatsoever… hm interesting." I left a questionable look at him before I turned around to leave. When I opened the door a girl with black hair pulled up in a pony tail, her eyes were large she could be a freshman or my year, and she held a letter in her hands. "Sasuke, this is for you! Please read it!" She shoves the letter into my hands before running off.

I watch her as she runs down the stairs on the left side of the building until I turn to walk the opposite side and Juugo steps in front of me. We both share our glares.

"What are you doing here? Uchiha?" He shot at me while looking down at me with his taller height. "Hmph! Glad you knew who I was with that tiny head of yours. I came here to tell you to… stay away from Sakura! Stop the lame flattery." I feel myself recalling Sakura's smiling face when she's happy. "And stop following her around!" Along with my memories of her crying… then flashes of her with… bruises on her arms. "And don't ever touch her again!" I make a grab for his shirt and felt his fist tightening.

At the corner of my eyes I see Sai and Neji running in our direction and I can hear Neji yelling "Don't be so childish Uchiha!" I, too tightened my fist and hit him, but our fists collide. I hear him make a slight groan then I use my other to let his shirt go and use it to block his kick. I feel his knuckles against mine falter and use the chance to grab it with the fist currently touching his own arm to toss him over my shoulder. Surprised by my own ability to actually toss him over me I fail to notice the pair of hands making a grab for my neck. It's Mr. Orochimaru whose got me ground to the floor while having his elbows around my neck and his right arm holding my hands back. Neji and some unknown teacher held Juugo down by his shoulders and is cornered to the side wall.

After the yelling from the principal of the Academy, Mr. Might Gai, I receive an easy punishment: detention as well as a notice to my parents luckily my mother is the only one available since my father is out of the country. I did, however, ignore all questions as to why I snapped and why I was even near the science lab. Orochimaru apparently covered for me saying that he's been discussing with me on being his assistant, it's not like I can say that this is false.

In my room at 6:15 pm according to the clock on the wall of the living toom, I hear Sakura open the doo and walk towards her room without so much as a 'hi' to me when I am plainly visible to her. Well I'm guessing she's heard it by now about Juugo and me. News and gossip travels fast around the school as long as you cause uproar.

I forgot all about the pink letter given to me earlier today. Of course my phone would ring just as I am about to grab it from the bag thrown on the floor.

Itachi. What does he want? He calls or visits every month or two to check up on us, usually when father isn't around. I decide to pick it up. "Mother is home you know, call the land line." I answer without much of a hello.

"Little brother, I hear you got detention. That's a first." I can hear him being amused. He's smiling on the other end without a doubt.

"Tch. Mom told you didn't she?"

"Yes. She does love to tell me what goes on in the house after all. As if I never left the house."

"Alright. So what, you want to yell at me too? Interrogate me?"

"Do I need to? It's most likely related to Sakura in some way. Something upset you regarding and you got mad and blew up…at someone." I hate how he can read right through me.

"Sasuke, there's something I always wanted to get off my chest. It's just I never really knew the right time to tell you. But… Sakura is not a child. She can take care of herself without you trying to be a father or a family. I know that's how you think of her as."

"We are close enough to be… family aren't we?"

"Do you really believe that? Deep inside your heart… where you're not willing to read into… you really think that? Or are you guilty for not being able to lend your hand out to her when she needed you. When her parents died, when she needed a shoulder to cry or a hand to hold onto. In her weakest moments you turn her away and now you try to get close to her. And she turns her back on you."

"T-that's got nothing to do with it. I'm like her brother… so I have to -"

"-To what Sasuke? Protect her? I know sooner or later you're going to get possessive of what she does. Do you remember a time when you were not that excited about going to medicine studies until you met her. After that you'd read tons of books and study videos. Watching her back. Hoping to catch up to her so she can approve of you. Her approval, I believe, is more important than father's is. I realize that, though I may not be around much that is why I can see the difference, you got to be close to her even it is one-sided. You are the obsessed type. Believe me. I know all too well. You don't want to be thrown away. You won't let her hand go. But… she's not a little girl. She's not a sister. She's woman. You're afraid, afraid that she doesn't need you. Doesn't want you in her life. You try to tie yourself to her so she doesn't completely forget you since sooner or later she will move out of that mansion…"

"M-move? Possessive? What the hell are you talking about?" Again flashes of Sakura came back. From the time when we were in the park to when I ran away from her… countless-ly ignoring her… I wince at the memories.

"She can take care of herself and doesn't need you to support her. She's always been fine on her own. And Sasuke… last thing before you press that button… it hurts when the person you want to be needed by… the person who you want to acknowledge your existence… no longer needs you-" Staring at the phone for a quiet minute I couldn't help but to notice the speed of my heart beat as well as the expression of my confuse face. No… not confusion… sadness maybe? Shame…humiliation…

The feeling of being embarrassed by someone who isn't even around very much to know you well enough…covering my face the words from Itachi replays in my mind: that she doesn't need me, want me, I'm not significant to her, to anyone.

Am I useless? Worthless. No! That's not…that's not true. She does notice me. She just thinks of me as a… kid. Itachi… you're wrong. _Possesive… Obsessed _

Is it wrong to protect someone from right or wrong? I am trying to prevent trouble for her. Because I care I am not worthless… I do exist in her eyes… she's just bashful about it… maybe she's scared of me. I am intimidating… I'll get to her and make her see that I'm not a kid. I'm doing what's good for her!

* * *

A/N:

Okay Sasuke has gone crazy in this chapter O.O Does anyone feel slightly angry with me.. now? Aaah well please review.

Would like to thank -

WhatChuuKnowBoutMe, troublesome22, ChocolateMarshmellowcupcake94, crazymel2008

-For reviewing. Thanks a bunch! Am hoping you guys review again! Reviews make me happy=D

If anyone is interested in Sakura's uniform it is in my profile(link) it's just a cute outfit I saw online.

**Current Ages of characters: **

Sakura age 18

Sasuke age 16

**Last chapter(Chapter 1) flashback characters ages:**

Sakura age 11

Sakura age 9

Itachi age 12


End file.
